1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polymers derived from compounds bearing imide functions, to a process for the production of such polymers, and to the use thereof in the preparation of shaped articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known, from French Pat. No. 1,555,564, that certain thermosetting polymers can be prepared by reacting a bis-imide of an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid with a bis-primary diamine. When cured or thermoset by heat, these polymers afford heat-stable resins.